Supernatural Unicorn
by Caitlin2009
Summary: Based on a dream I had, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Kurt go ghost hunting at a house rumoured to be haunted by demonic entities, is this just peoples imagination? or are they in real danger...


Authors note: This is based on a dream that i actually had last night, most of the fan fiction i write comes from dreams, but since Halloween is approaching us this story is very supernatural, and scary(least thats what im going for lol) so read on if you dare ;) muaahahahahhahahahahaha

Characters from Glee that i'm using: Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel

The nervous tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife, walking briskly with arms licked to one another the four friends nervously walked to they're destination. Every Halloween they had a tradition, every year they would pick out a location that was rumoured to be haunted, and would stay the night in that location to document paranormal activity. Halloween was one of the most strongest days for spirits to roam the earth, as the thin line between earth and the spirit plain was gone, and the dead were free to wander where they sought fit, it was the best time to capture paranormal activity. Kurt swallowed nervously and looked at Rachel.

"Tell me again, why were going to this place, instead of the graveyard I suggested a few weeks back?"

Rachel sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I told you! This house has more scary stories to it then any other location we have been to, and if we capture something tonight and show it to people we'll be famous!' she grinned while everybody else rolled they're eyes. 'It will be an amazing adventure, that people from all over the world will wanna know about, and get our autographs, which will be worth millions when we die!" She stared off into space thinking of all the endless possibilities of becoming famous

Santana sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Leave it to, Berry to make drama about paranormal evidence." She smirked at Rachel who glared at her.

"Whatever. This place just seems to be more exciting then a crummy old graveyard."

"Rachel, I'm not sure. From the stories you've told me I'm not comfortable with the idea of spending the night in a place that is known for demonic activity."

Santana eyes went wide. "WHAT?! Hey hobbit you never told me that! Are you crazy?!" Santana halted, Rachel went over to her and tried to hug Santana only to be brushed away.

"It's okay, Santana. They are only rumours, probably some crazy kids imagination when they went to explore and couldn't handle the ghosts that were only trying to get they're attention." Rachel said matter of factly

"Really? Then why hasn't the house been lived in for 20 years?" Kurt crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably because of the rumours, which thats all they are! Come on guys I just want a great adventure! Nothing bad will happen I promise!"

"I wonder if I'll get to talk to a witch.' Brittany suddenly wondered out loud, causing the other three to look at her weirdly, she noticed and shrugged. 'What? Were going to a house with very special powers and maybe we'll meet a witch, Lord Tubbington might be one, last night I woke up and caught him staring at me, and I swear he was mumbling something to turn me into a frog, cause those are witches pets."

Rachel and Kurt rolled they're eyes and sighed but said nothing, Santana was the only one to give Brittany a warm smile before saying "Sweety, there is no such things as witches. We talked about this before remember?"

Brittany looked at her thoughtfully then grinned. "Oh yeah! I forgot, thank you Sanny! Lord Tubbington must have smoked something bad again then." She went quiet again, looking at the ground.

"Yeah.' Santana smiled, humouring her girlfriend. She then turned to Rachel and scowled. 'Fine! We will go to this house, but i swear to god if something bad happens and we all get possessed, forget Satan I will go all demoniacally Lima Heights on your ass! Clear?"

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, lets go!" Without another word they set off down the street towards the house, upon getting there a cold chill ran down everybody's spine. The house was defiantly creepy, the entire house was caked in dirt with green algae on top of it, vines crept up from the ground and covered the entire house leading up to the chimney, the windows were broken with some of the shutters banging on the house with the wind, the porch leaned to one side threatening to collapse at any given moment. The yard didn't look much better, the trees were overgrown with some of the branches going directly into the broken windows, the grass was completely overgrown some of was now growing on the porch, beginning to reach the first floor window

Kurt gulped and in a barely audible whisper said. "Rachel…..you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, we gotta be brave about this so come on." Rachel attempted to sound tough but her voice quivered, another cold chill running down her spine.

"I don't like this.' Santana finally said as they finally reached the front door. 'My Mexican 3rd eye is warning me that this isn't a good idea. I feel like were being watched and I don't like it." She shivered, gripping onto Brittany's hand tighter.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you! I am a Unicorn and nothing can harm you while I'm on watch!" She puffed out her chest attempting to imitate Superman.

Santana smiled, she loved it when her girlfriend got all protective when she was scared. "Thanks, Brit Brit, I feel a little better now."

So without another word Kurt opened the door slowly, which made a loud squeaking noise making them all jump, the inside didn't look much better. Shards of broken glass littered the floor, along with dirt, puddles of water, and what looked to be dead small animals. The walls were caked with mould, cobwebs and the paint was chipping off, several big holes were in the walls, and random arts of graffiti were painted on some of them, a distant noise of water dripping on the floor was also heard.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "Right, lets start this' He zipped open his backpack and handed each of them a camera, flashlight, recorder, and emf detector, along with a notepad and pen to write down they're experiences in case they couldn't catch the evidence on film. 'You know the rules, you can wander from room to room on your own but don't stray too far unless you tell someone where your going, so we can find you if there is trouble. If you feel uncomfortable at all don't hesitate to leave the house. Everybody understand?"

They all mumbled yes, and then went off to explore the varies rooms downstairs. Brittany moved her way slowly across the living room, careful not to cut herself on any of the broken glass laying on the floor. She was in awe on how massive the room was, as big as a small cave. The room smelled musty and damp, as the windows were broken it was not protected by the elements and everything was soaked with water, glowing green with algae that was now forming on what used to be a couch, Brittany dared not sit on it god knows what was crawling on it. With a smile she started her investigation, turning on her tape recorder.

"Is anybody here? ' A bright flash luminated the room as she took a picture. 'If you are, let me see a sign of your presence. I won't hurt you, I just wanna document your presence " Brittany took another picture, and when she did she suddenly felt a cold breeze on her back, causing her to turn around quickly, she didn't see anything but she could feel eyes watching her, and whatever it was didn't seem to be friendly. She shivered and went back to taking pictures, and asking questions. Brittany was about to go into another room when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Brittaaaaannnnyyyyy…"

Brittnay's heart began to pound with fear, and she started to break out in a cold sweat. "Uh….w-who's there?"

"Brittnay…..I need your help baby!" It sounded like Santana's voice

"S-S-Santana? Are you okay? Where are you?" Brittany searched the room with the flashlight but didn't see her girlfriend

"Im upstairs Britt Britt, I need your help with something, quick!"

Without a second thought Brittany bounded up the stairs, frantically searching through every room. "Santana?! Where are you? I can't find you!" Panic surging through her chest, something was wrong she could feel it.

"I'm in the room at the end of the hall, hurry!"

With that Brittany quickly walked down the hall to find a room with the door partially open, she pushed it all the way and peeked her head in. "Santana?" Brittany looked around the room, which oddly looked like someone lived in it. Non of it was falling apart like the previous rooms, despite it being Autumn and very chilly out, this room was strangely warm like the heat was on, which was impossible as nobody lived in the house for years.

"I'm over here Brit, come see what a beautiful night it is!"

Brittany slowly walked in the room, which seemed to get warmer with each passing second but thinking it was her imagination she walked her way to Santana, and noticed something odd. Where was all her equipment?

"Santana? Where is your flashlight, and ghost stuff?" Why did she suddenly feel the need to run? This was Santana, the love of her life.

"I left it with Kurt." Santana simply stated without even bothering to turn around, something was wrong but Brittany couldn't place the feeling, she figured Santana would tell her in a minute. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waste and held her, but immediately she noticed something very strange.

"Santana? Are you sick? Cause your whole body is as cold as ice!" Brittany was ready to give Santana a peace of her mind for going out in her condition, but before she could Santana whirled around fast and pinned Brittany's hands to her side backing her into the wall hard.

"No, Britt Britt. I'm fine." Santana gripped Brittany's arms harder causing her to flinch with pain, if this was going to be a makeout session she certainly was no longer in the mood.

"Ow! What the hell Santana?!' She glared at Santana only to realize she had the most evil of smiles that Brittany never saw before, and she gulped. This wasent like Santana at all, who gripped Brittany's arms tighter causing her nails to dig into her flesh. 'Santana, stop! Your hurting me!"

Santana started laughing, but it wasent the usual high pitched giggle Brittany loved. This was a low growly, evil laugh that chilled Brittany to the bones, she then noticed Santana's eyes were completey solid black, normally her eyes were a soft dark brown but now they were a dark black even the whites of her eyes were black. This wasen't Satana.

"Oh god…" Brittany barely managed to squeak, trying hard to get loose of the demon's grasp.

The demon still as Santana, gave her an evil smirk that made Brittany's blood run cold. "Not, Quite." Before Brittany could scream, the demons hands were around her throat within seconds squeezing hard cutting off Brittany's ability to speak and breath, to her horror the demon changed from Santana form into its own covered in slimy scales from head to toe, horns on its head, its breath rancid with blood, saliva dribbling down its pointed teeth. Despite her fear and lack of air, Brittany tried to struggle out of its grasp but she was no match for it, and the more she struggled the tighter its hands got on her throat, and it laughed more causing the room to shake. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, she had a special visitor one day that told her things but she couldn't figure out if she had been dreaming or not but she had to put it to the test now, because it was starting to get dark

With every last bit of energy she had, Brittany managed to croak out, "In the name of Jesus Christ, let me go!" With that she thrust her hands forward and a ball of energy flew out and hit the demon, it screamed loudly for a few seconds then disappeared completely, leaving Brittany on the floor gasping for breath and coughing violently

At the sound of the scream Santana, Rachel , and Kurt ran out of the rooms they were investigating. "What the hell was that?!" Kurt shouted, looking at Santana and Rachel who were equally terrified, they suddenly realized Brittany wasent with them.

"Where's Brittany?' Santana went into the living room where she last saw her and came back to Kurt and Rachel, visibly shaken. 'She's not in there! BRITTANY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

In response violent coughing could be heard upstairs, wasting no time the three friends sprinted upstairs, shouting Brittany's name. Kurt found the room that was at the end of the hall, peering in he saw Brittany huddled in a corner, shaking tears streaming down her face.

"Brittany? Are you okay?' Kurt asked putting his arm around her. Brittany tried to talk but the more she tried the more she started crying until she was nothing but a sobbing mess, Kurt then noticed the angry red marks on her neck and he gasped. 'Jesus! Brittany, what happened to your neck?!' With that question she launched onto Kurt, holding him tightly and sobbing, while he rubbed her back. 'Shhhh, it's okay Brittany! Your safe now! SANTANA! RACHEL! SHE'S IN HERE, COME QUICK!"

They both dashed into the room where they heard Brittany sobbing, they both crouched next to Kurt. "What's happened?!" Santana asked trying to get Brittany into her arms, who then clung to her.

"I don't know! But, Santana look at her neck, something attacked her!"

Santana gently pulled Brittany away so she could look, and she gasped herself at what she saw. "Oh my god!' Santana took a deep breath, she needed to be strong for Brittany. 'Brittany? Brittany, I need you to calm down for me baby please. Tell us what happened."

Brittany gulped, then winced. Her throat was really sore. "Demon tried to kill me. I was downstairs, and then suddenly I heard someone call my name, it sounded like Santana. When I came in here it looked like you.' She nodded her head towards Santana, who was becoming more and more angry by the second. 'Before I realized what was happening, it was choking me…it tried to kill me!" with that she burst into a fit of sobs again.

Santana turned and glared at Rachel, who by now had cowered behind Kurt. "Rachel…..I swear to god you are gonna feel my fucking fury when we leave this place!' Santana's said in a dangerously low tone. 'Let's get out of here." Before they could even leave the room, Rachel suddenly gasped.

Before them stood an alter made out of animal bones, and candles that lit up the mantle piece. But what scared them most was the Pentagram, which looked to be drawn from blood.

"That wasent there when I walked in." Brittany croaked, clinging to Santana

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rachel screamed running out the door, the others followed suit running out of the house and down the street until they felt they were at a safe distance, by then Santana exploded, it took all Kurt's and Brittany's strength to hold her back

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BARRY! I FUCKIN TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA! KURT TOLD YOU HE DIDN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE BUT YOU MADE US GO ANYWAY WITH STUPID IDEA OF GETTING FAMOUS! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING CLUE HOW CLOSE I CAME TO LOSING MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

It was Rachel's turn to break down crying. "I'm sorry! I didn't know, I just thought they were rumours, I never meant for anybody to get hurt!"

By then Santana started screaming in Spanish, Brittany couldn't handle it anymore her head was pounding and she could barely swallow. 'Santana, stop!' she croaked, Santana turned to face her girlfriend, her anger slowly ebbing away. 'It's nobody's fault, please stop arguing. I can't handle anymore tonight." She gave Santana her best puppy eyes, and Santana softed.

"I'm sorry. But I almost lost you tonight." Santana's voice broke and she tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, instead she pulled Brittany close and kissed her, silently they started making they're way home.

"I'll drop it after this, but im curious to know how you got it to stop choking you." Rachel asked, but adverted her eyes to the ground after receiving a death glare from Santana.

"I just used my powers." Brittany said, everybody halted.

"What?" Santana questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"I told you the other night San, I got visited by a magical unicorn who told me I have powers to defend myself.' Santana looked at Rachel and Kurt who just looked stunned. 'Yeah, I'm a powerful unicorn myself now!" Again they walked in silence, not knowing what to say.

THE END


End file.
